


Standard Routine

by Rhysbando



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Also yes this is self insert, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink undertones, F/M, He doesn't know how to show emotion other than gift giving, Jack Has Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbando/pseuds/Rhysbando
Summary: Jack has been seeing Amy for quite some time now, and Amy wonders when all the spoiling is going to lead to a real relationshipHandsome Jack x OC (Self insert)





	Standard Routine

Every day was unpredictable when it came to being “involved” with Handsome Jack. Amy would know this best. She wouldn’t say that she was dating Jack, hell, Jack himself wouldn’t be caught dead saying that they were dating. However, the constant flowers, and various chocolates and foods, being sent to her desk every day was very suspicious to her co-workers. Today was no different. At the usual time, the delivery guy knocked on the side of her cubicle and delivered a gorgeous vase of flowers, with a box of gourmet brownies, still warm in the box. She thanked the delivery guy and smiled. She had to admit, she really liked being spoiled. She let out a happy sigh and opened the box of brownies, taking a bite of one. 

As if on cue, her co-workers who walked by started whispering around her. This was the part she hated. They’re just jealous, she thought. She heard the sound of someone approaching behind her. She spun around in her chair to see her friend, Yvette, smirking at her. 

“Special delivery?” She teased. Amy offered the box to her. 

“Want one?” Amy asked, smiling. “I’m absolutely not going to finish these before I go to lunch.” Yvette gladly took a brownie from the box and leaned against the cubicle wall, thoroughly enjoying the spoils of Handsome Jack.

“When you say lunch, you mean spending a two hour break in Jack’s office?” Yvette pried. “Which by the way, is way longer than any break I ever get.” Amy leaned back in her chair and exhaled loudly. Yvette was right, besides the constant gifts, she definitely had spoils in other ways, too. She could clock in whenever, clock out whenever, anything she wanted, as long as she spent “quality time with Jack” every day. Amy laughed.

“Listen, it’s not my fault I get special treatment,” she said simply. She knew Yvette was teasing, but sometimes she worried if Yvette was bitter in some way. 

“You’re fucking the CEO of Hyperion, it’s not all Jack’s fault,” Yvette teased relentlessly. Amy groaned loudly. 

“It’s more than just… ‘fucking,’” Amy said softly. “We talk a lot about different things. And he asks me a lot of questions. He cares about me.” 

“Then why hasn’t he asked you to be his girlfriend yet? Or maybe marry him?” Yvette pried once again. Amy looked down. She’s right. Why hadn’t Jack made anything official yet? They’d been seeing each other for months. Maybe they were just fucking.

“He’s afraid of commitment. He’s had a lot of ex wives, Yvette. A lot of broken hearts.” Amy said with a sad tone. Yvette was going to probe some more, but the phone on Amy’s desk rang. Yvette motioned to Amy to pick it up. She brought the phone to her ear. 

“Hello? Oh, hi Jack,” Amy smiled and looked at Yvette, who smiled back and rolled her eyes. Amy listened to Jack’s strong voice as he rambled on. “...Right now? No, I’m not busy, talking to Yvette...Yeah, I loved them, we’re sharing them right now.” Amy continued as she watched Yvette swipe another brownie. “...uh huh, yeah I’ll be up in a few minutes...okay, bye Jack, byebye.” Amy hung up the phone and sighed into her chair. “Is this what being royalty feels like?” Yvette, with a mouth full of brownie chuckled. 

“I don’t know, but it sounds like you have a date, so I’ll let you get to that,” Yvette said. “Let me know how it goes.” Yvette began to walk away. Amy waved goodbye to her. 

“I will, I always do,” Amy laughed. She got up, grabbed her bag, passed a nearby mirror so she looked up to Jack’s standards, and began the trek to Jack’s office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards outside the elevator to Jack’s office knew her by first name at this point. They exchanged greetings with Amy and allowed her access to the office. She stepped into the elevator and silently took it up. She was prepared for the standard timeline of events with Jack. Have a brief exchange of ‘hi’’s, immediately have great sex (It always is with Jack, so she wouldn’t complain), Share a Hyperion-issued cigarette and talk about serious shit over lunch. To be honest, she loved the routine. It got her out of work, and it was time she could share with the man she was in love with. Not that Jack knew her deep feelings for him. Amy didn’t care, though. As far as she knew, she was the only one he was with at the moment, and that's what mattered. 

She knocked on Jack’s door, waiting for a response. 

“Come in!” She heard Jack shout. She opened the door and saw Jack stand up from his desk. He gave her a huge smile when he saw her. “Princess! Am I glad to see you,” Jack exclaimed and walked over to her and embraced her. As he held her, he almost slammed the door behind them. Amy broke the embrace and began to unbutton her blouse, standard routine. Suddenly, Jack’s hand stopped her. She looked at him, confused. 

“What’s the matter? This is what we always do, right?” She asked him. Jack chuckled softly. 

“Not that what you do drives me absolutely wild,” he said smoothly. “But, I actually wanted to talk to you about some things.” Jack said, a serious look in his eyes. Amy’s eyes widened, as she quickly rebuttoned her shirt. Her mind went immediately into work mode. As much as she forgot, Jack was still her boss. He could have her fired with the snap of his finger, or worse, killed. Amy always had a slight fear of Jack that sat in the back of her mind, and now, it was brought back to the front. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Amy said formally. “Is this about my job performance? Because I’m sorry for whatever I messed up, I won’t do it again!” She apologized as she rambled. Jack grabbed both of her hands, and she tensed up, something she hadn’t done since their first interactions. 

“Woah, woah, baby, calm down,” Jack tried to soothe her. “What’s with the formalities? I promise this isn’t at all about your job, well it sort of is, but you’re not getting fired, trust me.” He ran his hand down her cheek. He had this way of making her calm, even if he could be scary sometimes. She sighed into his hand. 

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Amy apologized. Jack grabbed her hands and led her to the grand couch near Jack’s desk.

“Come here, sit down, princess.” She loved that nickname. It almost made her feel like she was the princess of Hyperion, if that was ever a thing. “Okay, stay here, and close your eyes, I have a present for you, baby.” Jack said as he ran in the opposite direction of her, looking for something. She giggled as she watched Jack rush around the office, looking for something. He looked at her and groaned. “Baaabe, if you want your gift, you gotta listen to me.” She giggled louder, but complied and closed her eyes. 

“Can I guess what it is?” She asked, but Jack was too busy looking for where he misplaced her gift to respond. “I’m gonna guess….its a trip somewhere nice, like Eden 5. Ooh, or maybe you got me a cute new outfit to try on for you?” She giggled again, but more seductive. She could hear Jack approach her again. 

“Well, it’s sort of not, it’s sort of both, and sort of more than that,” Jack responded, sitting next to her. 

“Jack, what does that even mean?” She laughed genuinely. He chuckled.

“Well, open your eyes and see for yourself.” 

Amy opened her eyes and saw Jack holding a rather large gift bag. “So, you sort of have to open these gifts in order. They have a story to each of them. I’ll give you the most material ones first.” Jack took out a folder from the bag and handed it to Amy. She opened it quickly and saw a travel itinerary for Eden 5. Amy’s eyes lit up and squealed. Jack chuckled at her reaction. 

“I knew it! I saw papers on your desk the other day about Eden 5, so I knew something was coming,” She exclaimed as she hugged Jack. 

“There’s still more, but the story behind that is that I really want to go away with you somewhere nice, princess, just us,” Jack explained. 

“Well, I’m excited,” Amy said as she was handed a rather large box, that was poorly wrapped. “Did you wrap this, Jack?” She laughed. He rolled his eyes at her and didn’t bother with a response. Amy began to unwrap the box. 

“So, remember when we started seeing each other, you were looking at, what you thought, were super expensive shoes?”Jack asked, watching Amy unwrap. She threw off the top of the shoebox to see the same pair of yellow heels she had been eyeing up for months. 

“Jack you didn’t,”Amy said, in shock. She immediately kicked off the shoes she had on and tried on the pair in her hands. She stood up and began to walk around, looking at her feet. “Jack these cost a fortune, you really didn’t have to-” Jack cut her off.

“I wanted to, you deserve the best.” Jack said genuinely. Amy smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek. “There’s one more thing, babe, sit back down.” Amy did as she was told, ready for gift number three. Jack got the last, smaller box out of the bag. It was here when Jack’s persona seemed to fade. He looked down and Amy could swore she saw him shake lightly. She wanted to say something, but she let him talk. “So, uhh, babe, princess, uh, Amy,” He wavered, specifically catching her attention when he said her name. “I’m a complicated guy, you know? I’ve been through a lot. Multiple divorces, a lot of death, politics, the usual.” Amy nodded as he continued. “And, uh, I’ll be honest, I’m a lonely man. But, I-uh, God I am really bad a this,” Amy saw him struggle and put a hand on his knee. She had no idea where he was going, but she saw how hard he was trying. Jack put a hand over hers that was on his knee. “Anyways, I feel less, uh, alone, whenever we talk. The sex is great, I mean really great, but I feel the best when I talk with, uh, you.” Amy smiled. “And, I know I’ve been real hesitant to put a label on, uh, this,” he motioned to the space between them. He then grabbed the small box from his lap. “But, I’m hoping this will solidify things.” 

Jack opened the box to reveal a gorgeous and expensive looking diamond bracelet. Amy gasped and put her hands over her mouth. “Amy? Princess, will you be my girl? Officially, I mean?” He said shyly. A tear escaped Amy’s eye. She held her arm out for him to place the bracelet on her wrist. 

“Oh Jack,” she wavered. “Of course, I will,” She almost lunged at Jack, pulling him into an embrace. Jack held her tightly, and smiled genuinely. They didn’t share words. Amy could have sworn she could hear Jack softly weep into her hair as he placed a kiss on her head. 

Sure, she was spoiled, but she also knew she had someone who genuinely cared about her. And Jack knew the same. He wasn’t lonely anymore. She would be there, by his side, and they’d rule the world together.


End file.
